New York Dreams
by Krackan
Summary: Roxas decides to run away from home. What happens when Axel finds his snow covered body in an alley? Axel/Roxas and slight Demyx/Zexion; Eventually Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Loud. The banging was loud. Rain beat heavy against the dumpster which a small blonde haired boy lay against, trying his best to get out of the rain. Shivers ran all over, causing the other to move closer into himself as he tried to keep his body heat to himself and not share it with anyone.

The smaller boy's eyelids fluttered as he attempted to sleep. He knew better though. Sleep in this type of weather would not come easily. Still, he tried, wanting to get some sleep. It had been a hard night and he would need his energy if he was going to make it to his next destination tomorrow. New York. The big apple. A smile crept onto his face as he imagined the bright lights, the busy streets, and the marvelous people. The people were what was on Roxas' mind as he thought of every step he would take to get to the "City That Never Sleeps." Speaking of that, sleep was creeping more and more as the blonde thought more and more of the city of his dreams.

Dreams of flashing car lights and people yelling curses and profanities as someone had probably cut off. Why would someone be driving when it was obviously easier to walk to your destination. His dreams were full of bad language and crowded streets. Appealing to some, claustrophobia to others.

A loud bang was what woke up the blonde haired teen as he woke up against the garbage he had fallen asleep on. He sat up and rubbed his temples with the palm of his hand, eyes shut tight then opening to the bright sun. How had it been a downpour the night before and have the sun smiling the next morning? Roxas looked around, wanting to know what woke him from his cold slumber. At first, there was nothing to see. Had he imagined it? But, the sound of something fumbling around came to his attention. Roxas' eyes blinked then widened as he turned to the garbage he had been sleeping on. He stood up, holding the garbage steady, then peered inside. A small black kitten was poking around, as if looking for something to eat. "You and me both" slowly came from his chapped tired lips. The kitten quickly perked up its head to look at the blonde who was staring down at it. Suddenly, the only thing it wanted was to get out and away from this stranger. It oved and wiggled, too small to get out of the large pale.

For a moment, the kitten just hid in a part of the can, thinking it had concealed itself with only some cardboard, but obvious with its black tail almost like a beacon, singaling its hiding spot. Roxas couldn't help but giggle at the attempt but slowly reached for the small being, making sure to be careful with the fragile creature. The kitten began to squirm and attempt to leave Roxas' grasp but he held firmly, wanting to take a look at the kitten. He held it up under the smaller one's arms taking a closer look at it. He smiled comfortably as the kitten finally gave up and just stared into Roxas' eyes. Roxas then shifted the fragile kitten to a more comfortable position as he sat back down on the ground where he had been previously been sleeping. He brought the kitten to his chest, trying to keep it warm with one arm. His other hand began petting the kitten softly, the tiny body relaxing as it was soothingly pet. Roxas' smile stayed on his face as the cat looked peaceful. "Well, you're my first friend in this state. I think I'll call you Lucky" he said, grinning at the opposite name a black cat would be given.

* * *

"God this city blows" explained an annoyed red head as he walked the not so busy streets of New Jersey. "Boring. Nothing to do." Complaints. Usually that's all that came out of the gravity defying re haired male. If someone didn't know any better, they would call him a girl. Then again, his tall and skinny body would almost be considered a woman's. Especially the length of his hair. But, the tattoos of upside down triangles would probably be something to identify him as a male. Women would never get a facial tattoo. Those and the lack of breasts were a dead give away.

As the taller male walked to his work, a boring job as cashier for a dive type retail and somewhat food store. No one really shopped there ever since the new Wal-Mart had opened, offering more than cheap clothes. He hated the work but it was hard finding a job, especially one that would allow him to sport his tattoos.

On his way to work though, something interesting caught his eye. A small boy holding a kitten as he looked ready himself to fall asleep was sitting in the alley he passed on the other side of the street everyday. _That kid wasn't there before. I would have noticed _he thought to himself as he just walked past. The boy didn't even notice him, concentrated more on the small black kitten entangled in his arms. The boy, Axel, shrugged it off, not really caring, realizing he was going to be late if he didn't get his ass in gear.

After making it to work, he went in the back and got into the right clothes, never wearing the usual uniform there. Since he walked, he hated sporting the awful off-turquoise shirt and brown pants his work forced him to work in. The apron, though, was the worst. A bright red item that stuck out like a sore thumb. Axel made a face at the apron as if it were his worst enemy. Though his hair and the apron shared the same color, he always told himself his hair was different and better shade, even though they were the exact same color.

Axel took his uniform out from his locker and shut it, walking to the "Employees Only" bathroom to change. A few minutes, and tow mirror checks later, Axel was ready for a slow day at work. He heaved a sigh and walked out form the back, walking up to his register and flashing his light on. Right as he did, Demyx just walked up and sat on the conveyor which was used to bring the items placed there closer to scan. Axel, mindlessly ringing various items up, didn't notice Demyx as he gave a wide grin to the taller male.

"Whoa whoa!" Axel said, jumping back. "Dem, I swear. You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days. Included with a lay off slip" he said, returning to his cashier. "So, what's with that goofy grin?" he asked, handing the bag to the elder woman who gave both the red haired male and the mullet/Mohawk boy a look of discontent and shook her head, then taking her leave. Said mullet turned to Axel and grinned wider. "Remember that kid that came in here, asking for a certain type of shampoo? The one with the emo looking hair cut?' Axel turned. "The short one, right?" "That's the one" said Demyx, enthused. "What about him?" Axel asked, trying, key word "trying", to care. Demyx noticed and turned around. "Fine, I won't tell you what happened last night" he said, starting to walk away. "Whoa, wait. Did little Demyx finally get laid?" he asked. Demyx turned around with that big dopey grin on his face. That was all that would be needed to reveal his answer. "It's not like it's my first time. And you should have seen how cute he was. Though… It was _his_ first time" Demyx said to Axel. Axel's eyes widened at that. Demyx usually didn't do something so reckless. He must be serious about the boy.

Axel just gave a grin and a hug to the other, but noticing that a line of angry and annoyed house wives were waiting for him. "Damn. We'll talk more Demyx. I'll se ya" he said, taking his position back at his register. A sigh of boredom was released as he once again began scanning items and faking his enthusiastic smile to all the customers.

* * *

As day turned into evening, a sudden chill once again got the better of the blonde. He woke up, looking around. Had he really fallen asleep so easily? He blinked his eyes a few times and noticed something soft and warm sleeping against his chest, curled in his arms. He looked down at the black tiny mass sleeping against him. _That's right. I found Lucky, but why did I fall asleep? _Roxas shook himself out of sleep and stood up slowly, trying not to wake the small kitten up. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Lucky fluttered his eyes open and yawned, looking up and purring against Roxas' chest.

"Better get some food. Maybe an apple would be best. Don't have enough for food. I have to get to New York soon. Before Mom and Dad find out I'm missing." With that, Roxas decided to look for a small store, something with food. The only place was Wal-Mart but Roxas knew they wouldn't allow any animals inside. Next to it, though, was a small store that resembled a liquor store. They would have fruits and wouldn't mind a tiny kitten. Roxas walked in, a small building noise echoing his first step. He immediately jumped but realized what it was. He quickly made his way to the fruits to grab an apple and a can of tuna for Lucky.

As he browsed for his food, a tall male watched the tinier blonde. Axel almost jumped as he saw the same blonde he had seen in the alley on his way to work. He blinked but was brought back to work by a snooty customer, coughing to get his attention. "Sorry ma'am. That will be 8:13." the woman paid and left. No one was left in the line and Axel quickly turned off his light, informing other customers he was no longer working, for now. He walked slightly around to follow the blonde. He kept an eye on him, thinking he might be the type to steal. But as he got closer, the blonde's appearance somewhat changed. Instead of a normal teenage boy, he found a thin mass holding a kitten. But the most striking feature to the red head were the bright saphire eyes that looked up at him when he waas caught. "Oh.. Um… do you need any help?" he asked the smaller male.

Roxas looked up at the bright emerald eyes that were looking him over. Why was he looking him over? Roxas couldn't look away but knew he couldn't look forever. "N-no.." was all that came out of his mouth as a response to Axel.

The blonde looked absolutely scrawny, to say the least. He looked like he hadn't had a proper meal in awhile. When was the last time he ate. He looked to see an apple and a can of tuna in his hand, as well as a tiny kitten tying its best to stay hidden. A smirk came to his face as he noticed it.

Roxas shifted, knowing the other had been looking at the kitten. "Well, you look hungry. Um… would you want to come get something to eat..?" asked Axel, trying his best to be nice. Roxas had no idea who he was but he shook his head. No, I'll take these" was all he wsaid and followed Axel to his register. It was pretty empty so he wouldn't get into trouble for just randomly turning off his light. He scanned the items without turning his light on and waited for the money. "2.54" he said, Axel gave him exactly that and left, wanting to get out as quickly as possible. _Who was that guy? Weird.._ he thought to himself. He went back to the same alley and sat, popping the top on the tuna and set it on the ground while he dug into his apple. No longer than a few minutes and Roxas was completely done with his apple, minus the core when snow began to fall. "What the hell is wrong with this state?" he asked to no one in particular as a bit of snow began to fall more and more and more. Once Lucky was done, he hopped into Roxas and curled up, trying to keep both of them warm. Roxas smiled at the attempt he had tried to give. Roxas curled up ith Lucky, trying to keep warm and fell asleep, hoping it would be a morning like he had woken up to today.

* * *

"Damn, what a day" said an exhausted Axel as he put his clothes back in his locker, along with the icky apron he found was his worst enemy. He made his way to the door and was stopped with Demyx yelling his name. Immidiatly he thought something was wrong. Running to the back, he found Demyx, with the little emo kid. "Hey, I wanted to to introduce you to Zexion." he looked down at Zexion and smiled. "Zexy, this is Axel" he said with a smile. The lilac haired male looked Axel up and down but only said "It's nice to meet you." "Likewise" was the only thing that Axel had said, not really knowing what else to say. "I have to go. It's getting late and I would like to get some sleep." And with that, he left waving bto both and walked out of the store, noticing the snow everywhere.

"Where did this come from?" he asked looking around. This was odd. It was sunny this morning. But, then again, it was raining cats and dogs the night before. With a heavy sigh, Axel was on his way. One his way, he remembered about the kid he had seen today. The one from the alley. He decided to see if he was still there. If he was, no way would he let him sleep out here. It was snowing for God sakes. He walked past and low and behold, a small, practically white, lump lay shivering and unconscious while holding the same small kitten as before. Axel clicked his tongue and picked the smaller male up, taking him back to his house, just for the night. Boy would the kid be surprised when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now what has been around 5 months, I have finally updated :)**

**Sorry folks. I haven't been in the creative mood but as soon as summer came and I got back into my habits of staying up until 4 in the morning, I got totally into it :D Thanks to everyone who favorited and keep it up. More chapters ahoy! I will also be starting school again but classes won't start until later in the day. Oh and I am going to be at anime expo the last day, hopefully picking up my copy of Atomic Clover's doujinshi - **.com/

**Support her by buying it because her art is amazing :) I bought it through paypal but since I am going I'm hoping to just get it there and have her sign it. Anyway, please tell me what you think and R and R :D**

**kthnk  
**

**Disclaimer:** I draw them and that's the closest thing I'll own of them. Who wants to come to square enix and lasso the boys? :D

* * *

That's funny. The room the small blonde was currently in was warm, not like the cold weather and rain he was in before. Wait, had he fallen asleep? He didn't remember falling asleep. When the reality of the situation finally hit Roxas, he immediately opened his eyes and sat up. Not a good idea. Roxas' whole world spun as he brought his hand up to his head to try and study his vision. "Shit" he said in a small voice to no one in particular.

"Well, doesn't blondie have a mouth on him" came a somewhat familiar voice. Roxas opened his eyes, still holding his head in his hand, and turned his head to the voice. Standing in the entrance to the living room was the red head he had seen earlier, holding a beer in one hand and making his way over to the couch Roxas realized he was lying on. Roxas only blinked trying to get a hold of this situation. Why the hell was he on the couch of some redhead he met only today when he was buy food for-

"Lucky!" said the blonde rather loud. He looked around, trying to get up, but instead received the largest head rush in his life, staggering to get his balance. Almost falling to the ground, Axel ran and grabbed the blonde to try and steady him.

"Hey, take it easy. I don't how long you were out there, but it started raining and you were drenched when I found you" he said, moving Roxas just a little away from him and try and study his features. He brought his hand to the blonde's forehead, leaving it there for a few moments, the blonde too out of it to protest. "You have a small fever. You should-"

"No! Wh-where's Lucky? Where is he?" he asked, almost frantically, if he had the energy to. Axel gave a small friendly smile and walked the other to the couch and helped him sat down and walked out of the room for a few moments, returning with a small kitten in his hand. "Is this who you're talking about" he said with a small smile. "Lucky!" he said happily, giving a weak smile. Axel walked over to the blonde and placed the kitten in his lap, Roxas noticing small scratches on the redheads hands. Axel smiled and rubbed the back of his head, giving a goofy grin. "You're kitty didn't trust me, so he scratched my hands a bit. Nothing bactine can't take care of" he said, smiling at the blonde reassuringly.

Roxas looked up at the red head suspiciously and down at Lucky who looked right back, almost like he had a smile of his own. Roxas smiled and pet the kitten, holding it almost like he didn't ever want the kitten to be away from him again. "Th-thank you…" he said in a small voice. "No problem, but if you really want to thank me, you should lie down and rest Your fever will only get worse if you're up an about" he said smiling and getting up. "Wait, what's your name?" asked Roxas, looking up at him as he stood.

The redhead smiled and gave a wink, placing his hand on his hip and giving a thumbs up with the other free hand. "Axel. Axel Ryans. Care to tell me your name Blondie?" he asked, causing the small blonde to blush. "It's not Blondie, I can tell you that. It's… Roxas. Roxas Miller" he said, still a little unsure of whether to give his name. Axel smiled and ruffled the boys hair after getting up.

"Well, Roxy, it's nice to meet you. Now, do me a favor and lay down. You need to sleep and it's fine here" he said giving a smile and grabbing up the blanket which had been atop the blonde before he woke up. He placed it over the boy as he began laying down. "Call if you need anything, I'll be in the room next door" he said before walking away and telling the blonde goodnight. It was only a matter of minutes before Roxas fell asleep, Lucky doing his cat thing and walking in circles, only to lay down, and cuddle up on the blonde's stomach, falling asleep as well.

* * *

"I'm telling you Demyx, this isn't a coincidence. I keep seeing this kid everywhere. I mean, I saw him on the way to work, at work, and after work. What the hell does that mean?" he asked the silent blonde on the other end. After watching the blonde fall asleep, just to make sure he would, Axel called the sandy blonde just to talk about how the fates were taunting him with a cute little blonde that would never be interested. Demyx listened silently then waited for Axel to finish his rant so he could speak. "You want my opinion? Lay the moves on him. Maybe fate wants you to get laid since it's been, what, a few months?" Axel blushed on the other side, not that the sandy haired boy could see, but the silence on the other end cued the snickering from him. "Damn, was I on the mark?" he asked though his giggling. "Demyx, keep it up and that picture of you in the skimpy little-"

"Ahem, well, I think you should try talking to the kid. You did say he looked homeless right?" he asked, avoiding the subject Axel was bringing out. Axel gave a sigh into the phone. "I know you're right, but I don't think he wants to talk. Before, I asked him if he wanted me to treat him to food and he flat out shut me down, telling me he was fine with an apple. I'm pretty sure he isn't interested" Axel said with another sigh."Well, I'm not sure what you should do Axel. You could always join me and Zexy in be-"

CLICK. Axel hung up the phone and sighed, "What was he going to do? A cute little blonde somehow ended up in his lap, but he wasn't aloud to touch him. He walked out of the kitchen and walked to the living room to check on the blonde. Still sleeping, looking like a cute little angel curled up on his couch. He left the room and walked to his own, stripping down to his boxers and only putting a pair of pajama pants on and made his way over to his bed. He wondered what it would be like to have the little blonde sleeping in bed with him, spooning with him, feeling his gold locks and taking in the other's scent…

"Shit" said the red head as he noticed the small forming bulge now sticking up from his pants. This wasn't good. Just thinking of getting close to the blonde was causing him to get hard. He heaved an obnoxious sigh. He couldn't do this, not now. Not when the angel was in the other room. Yet, he did notice the blonde was sleeping soundly. Maybe he did have a bit of time for this. It had been awhile, since he made himself feel good for a change.

The redhead walked, painfully, over to his bed, and sat, pulling his pants and boxers down, bringing his hand to his member. He began to pump slowly up and down, biting his lip as his ministrations quickened, thinking more and more of the blonde he wished was doing this. He felt the stickiness of the pre cum coat his fingers, continuing with his actions. "F-fuck" he said as he felt himself getting close to his finale. No sooner, he let his seed completely out with a moan of the boy's name. "Ugh Roxas" he said as he came, hard, splotches lining his chest. It really had been a long time. He got up after a minute or two and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a few of the tissues from the box he always kept handy. He didn't like using that sorry excuse for toilet paper. The only reason he used that generic brand was because the store he worked at always ordered too much so Axel would take the spare so he wouldn't have to buy it and waste money.

He turned and looked in the small mirror after cleaning himself up and kept his gave with the reflection staring back. What was he going to do? He just jerked off to a blonde he met maybe eight hours ago, if not less. He brought his hand to the top of his face and slowly moved it down, dragging his features down, making his face look it was melting. "What am I gonna do?" he said to himself. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to go talk to the blonde he had just pleasured himself with, at least thoughts of.

He made his way out of the bathroom and walked to the living room to the lump on the couch underneath the blanket. "Hey, Roxas?" he said as he tried the shake the other awake. "Hey, wake up kid-" he said before noticing something felt, off? Another shake, a pillow fell to the ground. "What the hell?" he said as he walked over to the wall to tur then light off. There was a lump on the couch, but not of the blonde. Underneath the blanket were a few pillows with a note on top. "Shit" he said as he made his way back over to the couch and grabbed the note.

_"Dear Axel,_

_Thank you for everything, but I can't stay here. I'm sorry, but I have somewhere that is just calling my name and I need to get there asap. I hope you understand, and I am really thankful you found me. Maybe I will see you around_

_-Roxas_

Axel could not believe what he was reading. The blonde had just left? But the kid had a fever. He needed to rest, not leave and be out and about. Axel quickly ran to the small hallway closet, grabbed a coat and his keys, and ran out the door to his car. "Little idiot" he said, starting his car and leaving the parking lot of his apartment complex. He needed to find the blonde before he passed out in the middle of the street during this rain.

* * *

Roxas' eyes were half lidded as he wrote the note, not sure if it was sloppy or not. He didn't really feel up to it to leave, but he needed to. He had an important date with destiny, or so his "agent," aka his friend Xemnas who told him he'd be big in New York with his singing if he pain a certain amount of money, told him.

Xemnas had told him he could get him an important audition with a superior agency in New York, but he needed money to do so and to find his way to New York. Roxas agreed in a heart beat, making the money any way he could by doing odd jobs around town, making the money, and giving it to the man. Roxas knew he needed to leave as soon as he could and that's why he was where he was now.

Roxas picked up Lucky, the cat giving a small meow as they left, Roxas locking the door out of habit at his own house. He walked down the stairs, leaving the complex and walking down the street. Lucky began mewing, almost as a warning to the blonde, said blonde disregarding it. He needed to get to the station. He needed a ticket to New York. Unfortunately, the blonde had no idea what was rushing through his head. He didn't have money for a ticket, he didn't even know where the station was. But his feet kept walking, until they decided to stop, leading him to the wall of a building he was currently standing in front of him. He leaned his back against it, bringing Lucky close to his face.

"We'll get there" he said in a small voice. "We'll… get there…" he said before succumbing to his fever before a pair of headlights found him. "Shit" said an aggravated redhead. "Dejavu" he said as he scooped up the limp blonde, Lucy meowing almost asking for help. "The kid'll be alright" he said, placing the blonde in the back after performing a miracle of opening the door with his pinky. He returned to the kitten and helped it up, placing it in the passenger seat and smiling, patting his head. Back to Axel's house whether the blonde was willing or not.


End file.
